


You're Not Alone Anymore

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Feels, Gen, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Pack, Pack Feels, Pre-Slash, Self Loathing, Thiam, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Theo gets captured and severely traumatized but he's not alone.





	You're Not Alone Anymore

"Do you smell that?" Liam asked his Alpha. They were tracking down a new group of hunters to stay on top of things. Apparently, a pack they hadn't heard of before had gotten wind of them and they had been led to a warehouse.

Scott sniffed. "Yeah. Smells like blood."

"And fear."Scott gave Liam a concerned look. "Smells like a heck of a lot more than just fear."

Liam stared at the door nervously. "I know."

Scott was the one who led the two of them in there like the alpha he was. "Let's split up." Scott went down the left corridor leaving Liam on his own. "Hollar if you see something."

Liam nodded and looked down the right corridor. The stench was obviously coming from there. The hallway wasn't lit, there were no windows, just that god awful stench. He took a deep breath through his mouth and follow the hallway into a basement, dripping rusty sewer water. Little creatures scurried across Liam's feet as he walked further into the moonlit room.

And then he heard it.

The faintest, slowest heartbeat.

Someone was here and alive. He listened carefully and followed the sound around the corner. As he rounded it, he saw no one.

Until he looked the floor.

There on the floor, surrounded by his own blood and stench, barely recognizable, was... Theo Raeken?

Liam couldn't just assume it was Theo. He didn't want it to be. The last time he'd seen Theo, Theo had left him and his pack saying he was running an errand. But he never came back. The rest of the pack wasn't surprised but Liam didn't want to believe it. He didn't think Theo would just leave after everything he'd done for him. So he looked for him but after two months of searching in, apparently, all the wrong places, he stopped seeking and just began waiting. He hoped Theo was alright.

Liam bent down and brushed back the boy's hair, taking in his scent. Yeah. It was definitely Theo. "Scott!!!"

If Liam listened carefully, he could hear Scott on his way already, worried his beta was in trouble. Liam put both his hands on Theo's face immediately draining what pain he could from the boy. Just seeing all the wounds on him was painful.

Theo's body was covered in dirt, blood, and bruises. His clothes were ripped in places showing open gashes that didn't want to heal. "Theo, hey. Listen."

As the pain drained, he could hear Theo's heartbeat get louder and speed up. Then Scott walked in. "Scott, it's Theo. He's hurt really bad." Liam shook Theo slightly. "Come on, Theo, stay with me."

Theo's left eye opened in a thin line, both of them swollen from whatever beating he'd taken. Theo's lips cracked open and a tiny breath escaped him like he was trying to speak but nothing came out. "It's me, Liam. We're here to help you."

Liam could see Theo's eyes watering as he tried to speak again. "...Liam..." It was very weak when it came out, showing how bloody his mouth was.

"I called an ambulance," Scott announced.

Liam could hear Theo's heartbeat speed up a little more and he knew why. "Can't we just take him to Deaton's?"

Scott shook his head. "He needs to go to the hospital. He's hurt really bad."

Theo let out a pained growl only for Liam to calm him. "Shshsh. It's ok. I won't leave you. I'll make sure they take care of you.-"

"Wait," said Scott dropping to his knees and examined Theo. He tugged down on Theo's lips and his suspicion was confirmed. "They pulled out his fangs."

Liam cleared his throat. "Claws too." He held up one if Theo's limp hands to show the torn up fingernails and bloody flesh.

Scott tried to pull off the chains the were binding Theo but winced sharply. "There's Wolfsbane in the metal. We'll have to wait until the ambulance comes to break him out. I'll call Deaton.  See if you can get him talking."

Scott left Liam with Theo as he made the phone call and waited outside for an ambulance. Liam continued to hold Theo's hand and take little bits of pain. "Who did this to you, Theo?"

Theo coughed up blood trying to speak, stiring and moaning feverishly. "...pack..." is all he could get out before he fell unconscious again.

Liam didn't leave his side for days. The ambulance took them to the hospital where Theo was taken care of and cleaned up.

**...**

Theo slowly opened his eyes and winced at the light. He knew Liam was there because he said he wouldn't leave. Liam kept his promises. But Theo...

He felt a pang in his chest. Three months ago he'd said he was gonna be gone for a few hours at most but... he was wrong. He never came back. And here Liam was. He was definitely Scott's beta.

A choked, raspy "I'm sorry," echoed in the room. Liam startled awake and rushed to Theo's side.

The next four hours Liam stayed with Theo while the Stilinski, Parrish, Melissa, Deaton, and Scott debriefed him on everything that happened which was a whole ordeal. Theo didn't want to answer any of their questions. The only person he trusted was Liam and he didn't want to talk about what happened to him.

After four hours, all they knew was that he'd been kidnapped by hunters when he'd left the pack three months ago. They had him for a week when he was saved by another pack of werewolves. They were gonna let him go, return to his pack. But they found out he was a Chimera.

They were the ones who ripped out his fangs and claws. They said he didn't deserve them cause he wasn't a real werewolf. They used him as their own personal punching bag by the sounds of it. Had him hooked up to a car battery to keep him from shifting and healing. As far as they were concerned, Theo was a piece of garbage.

The whole talk was a struggle but once they tried to ask him if they'd used him sexually, as a precaution, he completely shut down. He wouldn't look at them. He pretended they weren't even there, acted like the question hadn't been asked. The room was completely silent.

"Theo..." Melissa said gently. "You need to tell us if something happened. We won't tell anyone. We just don't want you to be alone."

Theo frowned and continued to pretend like he hadn't heard her. At least they knew something had happened by the sheer avoidance of an answer. Melissa gave the men in the room a look and they all got up and left. Theo quickly reached over and squeezed on Liam's hand afraid he would leave to. But a small squeeze back helped ease his nerves. Liam wasn't going anywhere.

Theo talked with Melissa for about twenty minutes. Well, he barely said a word to her. If he spoke at all it was directed towards Liam. Finally, Theo couldn't handle anymore. "Do I still have to be here?"

"Well, you can't stay in your truck," said Melissa. "It's been in the impound the last two weeks."

Theo lowered his head and said quietly, "I don't want to be here anymore."

"Well, where ever you go, you'll have to constantly be monitored by someone," said Melissa. "Are you gonna stay with Liam?" Melissa smiled at the two of them still holding hands.

Liam nodded. "I talked to my parents. They're gonna be home all weekend so... they can help keep an eye on Theo. Make sure he's ok."

"Alright. I'll see what I can do," said Melissa. She gently caressed Theo's cheek and brushed back his hair. "You really need to eat something, sweetie. Chris said he'd pick up anything you wanted so you wouldn't have to eat the hospital food. Does anything sound good?"

Again, Theo just pretended she hadn't said anything. Liam's heart broke at that. "I'll make sure he eats something. Deaton said he might be like this for a while because of his fangs."

Melissa nodded in understanding. "I'll be checking up on you, Theo."

After a short wait, Deputy Parrish and Stilinski gave the boys a lift to Liam's. "Theo," the sheriff said as they walked the boys inside. "We'll drop your truck off in the morning. Check in on you."

Theo nodded. He wanted to say thank you but... everything hurt. And he felt sick. When they walked inside, Theo saw a beautiful woman with hair the color of Liam's. She was very kind and hospitable. Theo didn't understand a word she said though because he had a pounding headache and the room was spinning.

They sat him down on the couch and stuck a juice pouch in his hand. He heard bits and mumbles telling him to drink it but he was too tired. But then one voice actually spoke to him. "Theo," the voice said. He felt someone take the juice pouch. "It's just juice. It's not gonna hurt you." A straw poked between his lips and a sweet, soft liquid sipped onto his tongue. A hand massaged his head and he purred. Before he knew it, there was no juice left and Liam was there in front of him, pulling the juice pouch back. He smiled. "Good."

Once the juice kicked in, Liam took Theo upstairs to the bathroom so he could clean up more thoroughly than the people at the hospital did. As Theo undressed he was surprised to see his wounds healing already, probably thanks to Liam for being his security blanket. But the shower was still horrible. There was dirt and dried blood in places he didn't know he could get dirt and dried blood.  But he was so grateful for the shower. He was finally able to get all the filth off of him and feel somewhat like a normal person. Liam waited outside the door for him the entire time. When he stepped out the door, he smiled for the first time in months at the boy before him. "Thank you." It's all he could say but he meant so much more.

Liam took Theo downstairs and opened the fridge. "You're gonna eat something before you go to bed."

Theo frowned and... actually glared at Liam sassily. So that's how this was gonna be.

"It's your ticket to bed," said Liam. "You can eat whatever you want. If it's not in the fridge or the cupboard, my dad will get it on his way home from work."

Theo grunted hopelessly, looking at Liam pleadingly. "My mouth hurts."

Liam sighed sympathetically. He reached his hand up towards Theo's face slowly. "Can I see?"

Theo's jaw loosened and he nodded his head. He parted his lips and let Liam see him in this vulnerable state. Liam pushed up on Theo's upper lip and exposed the raw, swollen gum the fangs had been ripped from. He looked at the lower ones too. The whole time, Theo remained tense.

Finally, Liam stepped back and looked at Theo's hands examining the tips where his claws had been removed ever so painfully. "Will you eat soup?" Theo did that thing that he kept doing when he didn't want to answer, pretended he wasn't asked. "Theo, will you eat soup?" Theo gave Liam no response. Liam let out a growl of annoyance that snapped Theo out of it. Actually, the growl terrified him and made him cower. Liam sighed sympathetically again before leading him to the couch. "My mom is making you soup and you're gonna eat it."

Theo let out a choked whine pretending like he wasn't listening. Liam elbowed him in the side gently sitting next to him. "Everything hurts..." Theo said quietly, eyes watering up as he looked at the ceiling. He just seemed so weak and tired... and hopeless. Liam didn't even say anything. He didn't know what he could say to make it better for him. Theo's eyes teared up and he let out a choked sob. "I don't want to be alive."

Liam's heart rate picked up in panic. Now he really didn't know what to do. He laced his fingers into Theo's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Theo..."

Theo sniffed and let out a shaky breath. "It hurts..." Theo shook his head, bringing his sleeve up to wipe off some tears. "Just let me die, Liam. I want to die. I wanna die. It hurts so much.-"

Before Theo could say any more, Liam shushed him. "Shshsh."

Theo looked down at their hands and saw black veins traveling between them. Liam was taking his pain. Theo breathed out a sigh of relief. Liam knew Theo wasn't even talking about his physical pain. Theo was talking about the emotional pain. The kind of pain that wouldn't just go away. The kind that lingered and hurt more than anything else.

Theo was saying that being alive hurt Theo. Theo didn't have a family to care for him. He didn't have a pack to watch his back. He didn't have a friend that loved him. Of course, he wanted to die. He was all alone and it hurt him.

Liam said the only words he could think of to comfort him. "You're not alone anymore, Theo." Liam inched closer to him to give him what he hoped Theo would consider physical reassurance. "You were all alone last time you were alive. You're not alone this time. You've got a pack. You've got a family... me. You've got me. And I won't let you die because I... I love you."

The tears came pouring out after that. Theo wrapped his arms around Liam and sobbed. Liam knew exactly what he needed to hear and said it. Liam held him and actually shed a few tears of his own. He honestly didn't know where that came from but he was so glad he said it.

Soon, Liam's mom had made the soup and Liam smiled fondly as Theo ate some of it. He knew Theo would heal with time. He just needed someone to take care of him for once. He needed an alpha like Scott to challenge him, friends like Mason and Corey to encourage him, a mom like Mrs. Geyer to smother him with love, and a friend like Liam to be there for him and care for him every second of every day.

And he had that now because he wasn't alone.


End file.
